Training Wheels
by Handwritten
Summary: Prequel to 'Kisses over Concrete': After a nasty wipe-out, Roxas is hesitant to get on a bike. Namine decides to give him the push he needs - a Namine x Roxas short short.


A

Roxas x Namine

Short short

By Handwritten

_Prequel to 'Kisses over Concrete'_

* * *

"My arm feels so light - it's scary!" Roxas exclaimed, waving his left arm back and forth through the air. I smiled at his antics, and leaned against his shoulder.

We were both sitting on his couch - he had gotten back from the hospital only ten minutes ago - and it almost felt odd to see his arm without the familiar white plaster covered in signatures and drawings. Roxas wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me more firmly against his side.

"Now you'll be able to bike with me again." I murmured, pressing my lips against the side of his jaw playfully.

Roxas turned to me in alarm. "Biking? I don't know...if I can get back on one of those." He grinned sheepishly, and looked back down at his now cast-free arm.

"But you love biking!"

"I know." Roxas agreed, and touched my cheek with his left hand. "But I would rather use my new hand for something else right now."

My laughter was muffled against his smirking lips as he pushed me back against the couch.

* * *

I held the phone to my ear, working my way through a tall glass of water as it rang. A familiar male voice picked up, and I smiled into the line.

"Hey Roxas. Can you come over here?"

"_Hm? Sure; I'll be there soon._"

After hanging up the phone a second later, I quickly made my way out the door onto the front walk. Two shiny bicycles were leaning up against the porch, and I touched my handlebar fondly. It had been at least two weeks since Roxas had gotten his cast off - and he hadn't gone near a bike. I could tell he wanted to - he glanced at the garage which held his bike everytime he passed it - but something was holding him back.

So now he needed just a little push to get him where he needs to be.

I slowly walked up the sidewalk in the direction Roxas would be coming from. I was only two minutes along before I saw him, blond hair and bright blue eyes gave me a warm sense of comfort and familiarity.

As our paths met, Roxas hugged me against his chest tightly, kissing the top of my head before placing another chaste one on my lips. We spun on the spot, and he kept his warm arm around my shoulders as we walked back towards my house.

"So. Is there any particular reason you needed me here - or were you just missing your amazing boyfriend?"

I grinned innocently at him. "Actually, I wanted to show you something."

"Oh?" Interest entered his bright eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Look." I murmured, pointing to the bikes as we neared the house. Roxas stood straight, before looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nami, I don't...." He didn't finish, and stared longingly at the bicycle. I reached down and grasped his hand.

"Don't worry." I whispered, and led him to the first bike. He gritted his teeth and slowly swung his leg over, until he was seated. He took a deep breath and slowly pedaled down the sidewalk, me walking casually beside him.

"Roxas, just because you fell one time doesn't mean you'll do it again." I tried to talk soothingly as he still looked worried. "Just be careful with yourself - you don't need to go too fast until you're ready. Just take it slow."

A smile bloomed on his face. "You sound like you're talking about a relationship." He brought the bike to a stop, and leaned towards me. I didn't hesitate before moving closer to his lean body - and he wrapped his arm around my waist before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Thanks, Namine."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, letting my hand trail across his back. "You don't need to thank me. You could do it all along - you just needed someone else to be brave enough to venture through your incredibly cluttered garage to find your bike."

"Hm. Okay - I'll accept that. But..."

"But?"

His voice grew teasing as he continued. "You're going to have to let me teach you something at one point. As thanks."

I pulled away so I could see into his face. "Only if you're sure. I'm not the best student out there."

"Don't worry."

* * *

Well, someone PM'd me asking to write about Namine helping Roxas out on the bike, so I figured I would give it a shot xD

I'm still looking for LOTS of ideas for more oneshots/short shorts. I may be publishing some using Kairi x Sora as the pairing.

Review - and be sure to include any cute ideas ^.^**  
(Make sure to put me on author alert - lots more stories coming your way!)**


End file.
